You Can't Always Get
by Divess
Summary: There are all kinds of things in life which we covet, like or appreciate. The downside of it all is this is real life. The things we covet, like or appreciate don't necessarily fall into our arms. Sometimes it all boils down to what fits in a mouth. Just ask Hermione and Draco. T. One shot. Dramione.


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Rated T for rough language. **

**Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy. **

**Corrected and updated. Originally posted 2013.**

**You can't always get**

**What you want**

**But if you try sometime**

**Well you might find**

**You get what you need**

** Rolling Stones**

**You Can't Always Get…**

"Do you think she's shagging him? I think she's shagging him." said Draco.

An irritated Blaise rolled his eyes before responding to his mate. "How would I know? And what do you care?"

Draco had sniped back. "I don't care. I was simply making an observation. Am I not allowed to make observations in the presence of the great Blaise Zabini?"

Blaise stood up growling. "Fuck you Malfoy. I've had enough of your biting sarcasm for one day. Get yourself a proper answer. Go over there to ask her. It's an easy enough thing. Get off you arse, walk across the room and ask her. "Granger, are you shagging Boot?" Better yet, ask Boot. I'm pretty sure he'd be glad to give you a blow by blow of his sex life. I'm sick of this shite. I'm going to find Pansy. I need a blow job." Blaise strode away.

Draco laughed to himself. Blaise was such an easy target. A few choice words had put him completely off the scent. Draco had been watching Terry Boot fawn all over Granger and hadn't been thinking when he made his comments. He had almost put his feelings out to the public. Not really the public. He was being dramatic. Blaise was nowhere near the public.

Draco had known Blaise Zabini for most of his life and knew more about him than Blaise knew about himself, but Blaise had been on track to discover his biggest secret. If the stupid git had not gone off on a tangent, he could have been privy to really big news. Draco Malfoy was lusting after a witch. Not just any witch. Draco was lusting after Hermione Granger. This piece of information was something Draco wanted to keep to himself for the simple reason Granger hated him and wanted nothing to do with him.

Draco was a former Slytherin and Slytherins didn't lust after. Slytherins stepped up and took what they wanted. This is where it got hairy. One didn't just step up and take a witch like Granger. Especially a former Slytherin such as himself. Shite. Granger would have him on his arse begging for mercy if he ever tried to touch her.

/*/

Draco was shaking his head at his almost faux pas, but brought the mental berating of both himself and Blaise to an end when he saw Theo Nott and Harry Potter approaching with smiles on their faces. This can't be good thought Draco.

"Malfoy." said Potter.

"Hello mate," said Theo.

"Potter. Theo. What can I do for you two gits?" The three wizards shook hands.

/*/

_Yes. It was like that. In the years following the Battle, most animosities had fallen by the wayside. Most days Draco called Harry Potter a mate and vice versa. Most days. It didn't appear as though this was going to be one of those days._

_/*/_

Harry got right to the point. "We need your arrogant arse to help us out."

Draco's eyebrows quickly traveled up to his platinum hairline. This was definitely not going to be one of those days. "What can my arrogant arse do for the great git Harry Potter?" Draco sniped.

Theo stepped in before things went off the rails. "Boys. Boys. Let's keep it civil. Shall we?"

"Being a peacemaker then Nott?" asked Draco. "I didn't think peacemaker was your strong suit."

A flush appeared on Theo's face. "One has to be a peacemaker if they are mates with two of the biggest fucking egos in the wizarding world. Get a hold of yourself boys. There is business to be discussed"

Draco's ears had perked up. Business? What business did Potter and Theo have with him? He was about to find out.

After a bit of jockeying back and forth, the basis for their visit was made clear. Potter and Theo needed Draco to help them out on a special project. Seemed the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt in conjunction with The Board of Governors was putting together a program to raise funds which would be used to clean up the Forbidden Forest.

Draco thought to himself that this was an idea whose time had come. That fucking forest was a menace. Just thinking about the Forbidden Forest gave him the chills. The couple of times he'd been ordered to enter the damned place he had come out the worse for it.

Theo was speaking when Draco brought himself back to the present. "The Board of Governors wants the forest cleaned up. However, they also need galleons to relocate the creatures and beasts which currently inhabit the forest."

"So what's that got to do with me?"

Harry stepped in growling. "Wouldn't it be easier to ask how you can help instead of being the prat we all know and love?"

Draco laughed in Harry's face. "Fuck you Potter."

"Too late. Your witch already has." Harry retorted smiling wickedly. "She was great."

Before this could go any farther downhill, Theo jumped in. "Cut the shite. You bloody wankers. Draco, we need you to participate in a little project. It won't hurt. It won't harm your Malfoy reputation and it won't drive the witches away. Do you understand where I'm coming from? It will do you no harm to participate."

"Ok Theo. You've told me what it won't do for me. Now tell me what it is and what it _will_ do for me." Replied Draco nonchalantly.

Harry stepped in again. "We need you to participate in an auction."

"You want me to participate in a what," shouted Draco? "An auction? I'm not participating in shite. I have shite load of crap at Malfoy Manor I'd be willing to donate, but Draco Malfoy will not be standing anywhere taking bids from a roomful of pathetic losers who want to buy someone else's dreams."

"First of all Malfoy." Harry had growled. "We aren't asking you to run an auction. We are asking you to participate. Second of all. Nobody wants that shite you have laying around Malfoy Manor. It would probably kill them. Put your bloody snide attitude in your pocket for a minute and listen."

Draco threw up his hands. "Explain away."

"Kingsley has appointed Hermione Granger and Astoria Greengrass as co-chairs to run a -."

Cutting across Harry, Draco interrupted going completely off topic. "That Greengrass is a looker. I'd ride that broom."

"For Merlin's sake Draco. Put your dick away and listen."

Draco ignored Harry and kept talking. "Now that swot Granger-."

Harry stood up snarling. "Theo. You talk to this bleeding prat. If he comes out of his mouth the wrong way about Hermione again, I'll hex him. Owl me when the tosser comes back down to earth." Harry strode away.

"Potter's a little sensitive today. Aye Theo?"

"There's no need to insult Hermione. She hasn't done anything to you. Oh! That's right. She knocked the shite out of you in third year. Still angry about that, are we?"

Draco bristled over Theo's comments. "Contain yourself Theo. Granger is a know it all swot on her best day. If you fancy her that much, ask her out."

"I plan to." Theo shot back.

Draco turned to see if Theo was serious and didn't find a trace of deceit on Theo's face. He was serious. Was every male in a hundred mile radius interested in Granger?

"Tell me you're kidding. You want to date Granger. Why?"

Theo ignored Draco's comments proceeding to explain what Draco would be required to do. It all came down to Draco agreeing to be part of a group which consisted of thirty of London's prominent, pretty, important and rich wizards and witches to be auctioned off to fill the coffers of the Forbidden Forest Restoration Project. People would bid on the participants with the winning bidders having twenty four hours with the witch or wizard whose auction they'd won.

Draco was now very interested. His first thought was of Astoria Greengrass. He could bid on the witch and have access to her for twenty four hours without any commitment. Draco could care less about Greengrass as a person. She would just be a simple in and out distraction. In and out would be all he wanted. Astoria was too bloody clingy for him. He was not a wizard who appreciated clingy. Anyway, Astoria's older sister Daphne hated him. He had pulled a shag and run on Daphne and she had hated him ever since.

Then his thought process had turned. Or maybe. Maybe he would bid on Gra-. Whoa. What the hell was he thinking? If he bid on Granger, his secret would be out.

Even though Theo was still talking, Draco cut him off. "I'm in."

Theo was shocked. He thought he would have to hex Draco to get him to participate. Well one never knows. Does one?

Theo further explained that a final list of participants would be passed out as soon as it was all sorted. Then the list would be printed in The Daily Prophet as well. The auction was scheduled for the first of November which gave the committee two months to generate interest in the auction.

"Who else has signed on?" asked Draco.

Theo recited the participants who had signed on so far. "Hermione, Harry, Isaac, Michael, Anthony, Justin, Daphne, Astoria, Weasley and Weasley, Blaise, Padma Patil, Pansy, Stephen Cornfoot, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Megan, Leanne, Susan, Hannah, Finnigan, Dean Thomas, you and me. There will also be a special celebrity participant."

"I'm puzzled Theo. If all those people are participating, who is left to bid?"

Theo sniped at his friend. "Pay attention Draco. Just because you participate doesn't mean you can't bid. For instance, a witch (hopefully) can bid on me. In turn, I can bid on her or anyone else who strikes my fancy. The auction is open to all of wizarding Britain and beyond. The committee is hoping to draw witches and wizards from all over. It's a win-win situation."

Theo definitely had Draco's attention. Draco didn't like many things, but he liked this. "Who is this special celebrity? Can anyone be more of a celebrity than Potter, Granger or the Weasel?"

"The guest celebrity participant will be Viktor Krum. He should keep the witches busy."

Draco had a few words to say about Viktor. "That git? The big Quidditch star."

Draco knew Krum had been interested in Granger at one time. He hoped the prat wasn't going to waltz in trying to stake a claim on her.

Theo had laughed at his mate. Krum was the perfect wizard to keep the spotlight off the handsome and haughty Draco Malfoy and on himself which was something that didn't sit well with his mate.

"You will need to sign on with either Astoria or Hermione to be included in the auction. I'll go find Potter to tell him you're in. Thanks again mate."

Theo stuck out his hand and Draco reached up to shake it.

/*/

Draco sat there for another thirty minutes mulling over the auction. It was for a good cause and there was a possibility he could bid on Granger. Who would question it? Who would notice? The galleons would be going to a worthy project so everyone was fair game.

Draco sighed shaking his head. Who was he kidding? Everybody would question it. Draco Malfoy bidding on Hermione Granger. That bit of news would end up in the Daily Prophet and he couldn't let that happen.

Ever arrogant. Draco was sure he would bring in top dollar. Who wouldn't want to spend time with him? He was the epitome of a wealthy, educated, handsome wizard. He couldn't lose. Maybe Granger would bid on him. That would be nice. He wouldn't have to do anything. He'd just smile and reap the rewards. Nice.

/*/

Theo found Harry talking to Hermione and passed along the information. "Draco is in. I think he's going to bid on every witch up there excluding you Granger."

A blush crept across Hermione's face. "Good. If I had to put up with that egotistical jerk for twenty four hours, I'd vomit."

Theo laughed. "I was just kidding Hermione. Draco didn't say anything of the sort."

"Whatever," snipped Hermione.

Harry slapped Theo on the back smirking. "Malfoy should bring in a fair few galleons. Wouldn't you say Theo?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

/*/

With Malfoy settled, Theo asked Hermione and Harry if they wanted to go for drinks. Neither had plans so they accepted Theo's offer. The three friends decided to visit _Atelier_ the new pub bordering muggle London.

When they arrived at the pub, Theo asked Hermione if she felt like something to eat. Hermione declined the offer of food telling him to bring on the drinks.

Hermione watched Theo as he headed to the bar. He was a good sort. She knew he had designs on her, but he wasn't what she was looking for in a wizard. Theo was nice and that was part of the problem. She really wasn't looking for nice. She wanted a wizard who could hold his own against her. Hermione knew she was strong willed, headstrong and opinionated. She didn't want a wizard who would always give in to her demands. She wanted a wizard who would work for her favors not roll over and play dead for them. She wanted to love hard and be loved back hard.

Hermione chose that moment to look up to find herself looking directly into the face of Draco Malfoy.

Draco frowned at her and she frowned right back. Then he had sauntered over to the table asking if he might join them.

Harry and Theo both gestured for Malfoy to sit down, but Hermione remained silent.

Draco noticed and asked Hermione if his presence bothered her.

"Pretty full of yourself Malfoy," Hermione answered with a bite in her voice. "You'd have to matter to me to bother me."

Draco bristled at her remark. "That's the sweet little attitude which is sure to garner loads of bids at this auction of yours."

Hermione spit right back. "It's not _my_ auction Malfoy. And truth be told. The only one who ever comments on my attitude is you. Are you angry I don't roll over for you? Are you pissed my legs don't spread when you smile? What is it D-r-a-c-o?"

Hermione's comments pissed Draco off. He replied with a fierce snarl. "You spread your legs for me? Like I'd have you. Your mouth is too big. My dick would fall out."

Both Harry and Theo jumped up while Hermione sat there beet red.

"Let's take this outside. People are beginning to stare." said Harry.

Theo threw some galleons on the table before following the other three outside. Harry and Theo were livid as they both confronted Draco about what he had said.

Draco was just as livid, but knew he had crossed a line. What he said had not been called for. He held up his hands in surrender. "I apologize. I apologize Granger. What I said was untrue and uncalled for. You seem to be able to push my buttons. I guess I don't deal well with strong witches."

Hermione who had been seconds away from hexing Draco to within an inch of his life stopped. What did Malfoy just say? Did I hear him call me a strong witch? Malfoy just handed me a compliment. Hermione let her wand slide back down into its slot and turned to Draco. "I owe you an apology as well. I was out of line."

Hermione turned to Harry and Theo. "I've had enough fun for one night. I'm going to head home. Thanks again for the apology Malfoy. You might be human after all."

"Goodnight Granger. You may have uncovered my only failing. I'm human."

/*/

When it was just the three men alone, Harry had snarled. "Keep it up Draco. She'll end up hexing your balls off. I hope tonight is some kind of truce between the two of you. You have been going after each other for the last three years. It's fucking enough. I will be having this same conversation with Hermione. It's just enough already. We run in the same circles and should be able to have at least a modicum of respect among ourselves."

Theo hadn't said a word. He had literally been shocked into silence. After Draco apologized to Hermione, Theo had seen something which he recognized immediately. It was something he saw every time he looked in the mirror. He had seen a wizard who was smitten with a witch.

Theo couldn't wrap his head around it. Had it been anyone else, he would have believed it in a heartbeat. But this was Draco Malfoy Theo was talking about. Hermione's number one detractor. Theo thought he had to be wrong. He hoped he was wrong. Draco might not have realized it yet, but he wanted Hermione. If this was the case, Theo knew all was lost for himself. Draco always got what he wanted no matter how long it took. If he wanted any chance with Hermione, Theo decided he would have to make his moves soon.

Theo looked around. Harry who was still pissed said a hasty good night and apparated away. Draco gave a wave and apparated away next. Theo stood there a good long time praying he had misread the signs. Then he too apparated home.

/*/

Draco sought out Astoria to sign up for the auction because he really didn't want to face Granger. Astoria kept smiling at him as he signed the forms until it had gotten creepy. Yes, she was gorgeous. No, he wouldn't kick her out of his bed. Still. When he looked at Astoria he could hear Granger saying, are you angry because my legs don't spread when you smile?

Blaise laughed like a madman when Draco repeated the story of his argument with Granger. "Helena on a Horse. There's a living witch who won't take Draco Malfoy's shite lying down." Then he had continued his laughter.

Draco was not amused when Blaise chuckled at him. "I hope Granger bids on me. I'd use the twenty four hours to get her to put her mouth on me. My dick is big enough to fill it."

Draco had snarled in a fury. "Fuck you Blaise." Then stalked off. Draco was annoyed as all hell. His comment sounded even worse coming from someone else's mouth which made him feel like even more of an arse.

Draco felt Granger totally knew how to get under his skin, but he was more than a little embarrassed at what had come out of his mouth at _Atelier_. Granger had zinged him a little too hard with that crack about legs opening and he had stupidly retaliated. That crack about his dick and her mouth was beneath him. Besides, he would love her mouth on his dick. It would fit perfectly in her mouth. The only problem. If he managed to get his dick in her mouth, she would probably bite it off.

Draco took a deep breath. He couldn't believe this crap was running through his head. He had to stop with all this Granger madness. She was a shrew witch who didn't impact him at all.

/*/

Preparations for the auction were coming along nicely and there were only four more weeks until the event. An updated list of participants was being published daily. It seemed as though everybody over the age of eighteen in Wizarding Britain wanted to be involved. The event was going to be held in the Atrium at The Ministry. After the magnificent response to the event, Minister Shacklebolt planned to have the Atrium magically enlarged to accommodate at least three hundred people. The auction was quickly turning into a gala.

/*/

Hermione was over the moon about the upcoming auction. So many of her friends had signed up to have themselves bid out to others. With only two weeks left until the event, everything was completely on track.

One day right out of the blue Leanne mentioned a rumor about Malfoy. "I heard Malfoy is going to bid on at least three witches. One for Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she replied. "Even Malfoy wouldn't be that crass. Besides, it's one winning bid per person."

Then Hermione had thought about it and decided Malfoy probably would have tried something like that. Wanker.

/*/

While Hermione mulled over rumors about Draco, Draco was thinking about Hermione. He had been thinking about Hermione a lot. In fact, Draco had been satisfying himself almost every night by visualizing Hermione with his dick in her mouth or him pounding into her. Every time he finished jerking off he felt like a dolt for ejaculating thinking about Granger. What he wouldn't give for her to come to him willingly. Merlin, that would be sweet. Suddenly he was hard again. Gods, Draco thought. Would this never end?

While Draco struggled with his hard on, Hermione struggled with her co-chair. Hermione did not care for Astoria, but did her best to be personable to the witch. In Hermione's estimation, Astoria was a giggly trollop who had been known around Hogwarts for being a little loose in the knickers with the rich, pureblood wizards. For some unknown reason, Malfoy popped into her mind which left her thinking he had probably shagged Astoria many times over. Hermione couldn't abide a witch who dropped her knickers just to get what she wanted or the wizards who asked her to. Wanker.

Just recently Hermione had noticed Astoria giggling and grinning with Theo and she didn't like it. Hermione wouldn't pick Theo as the life wizard for herself, but she did like him as a friend. She didn't want him to get caught up with fickle, loose in the knickers Astoria. If Theo noticed Hermione watching him and Astoria, he turned red. Hermione always looked away not wanting Theo to think she was spying.

Hermione never voiced her opinion about Astoria because it would seem like petty jealousy. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to think she was jealous of air head Greengrass.

Oh shite, thought Hermione. I'm really glad I didn't say that out loud. It sounds childish.

Speaking of childish. Hermione had run into Malfoy at the club several times. They nodded to each other and kept going without speaking.

Theo got flustered whenever he and Hermione encountered Draco. Once, Draco had remarked. "Almost time for the auction Granger" directly to Hermione.

Theo nearly had an apoplexy. Theo's apparent discomfort caused Harry to ask if he was okay while Hermione took hold of his arm in concern. Theo shrugged it off telling Harry and Hermione something had gotten caught in his throat.

Theo was still trying to date Hermione. They had gone out several times. Technically, they weren't dates. Usually Harry, Ginny or one of their other friends ended up on the _date_ with them which frustrated him to no end. He would look at Hermione wanting to grab her by the arm and lead her to the nearest bed.

When he was home alone, he had fantasies of Hermione asking him to do that very thing. Take her to bed. In his heart Theo knew Hermione didn't think of him in that way, but he was having a really hard time moving on.

/*/

With only one week left before the auction, Hermione and Astoria called a meeting for the participating witches and wizards. They wanted to go over what was expected of the participants.

Once the participants were settled, Hermione explained the rules. "A bidder can bid as many times as he or she likes up to the winning bid. Choose wisely. Once you have secured a winning bid you are done for the night as there will be only one winning bid per person. A participant is also allowed to bid on his or her winning bidder. This means two people can feasibly end up with forty eight hours between them. You cannot throw your winning bid back if someone better comes along."

Hermione had paused and smiled. There were a lot of boos from the group which made Hermione smile even wider as she grumbled about wankers. She chanced to look at Malfoy, but this bit of information hadn't affected him at all. From the look of him, the stupid rumors couldn't possibly be true.

Little did Hermione know. She was quite correct. The information she had imparted to the group didn't mean much to Draco because he had a plan. A well thought out plan. Miss Hermione Granger was in for a surprise.

Astoria took over to explain the additional points. "The requirement is formal dress robes or formal muggle wear. All participants have to be at the Ministry signed in by 8:00 pm. Any participant not signed in by 8:00 will forfeit the right to be in the auction. The auction is for a good cause. Anyone who has committed to it should follow through."

Astoria stepped back allowing Hermione to take over once again. "Signing in will only take seconds. Bidders and auction participants were given a charm when they signed on. Bring the charm with you to the event, drop it in the designated box. Magic will do the rest. A very important part of this auction is the celebrity who is participating to further our cause. Witches (and wizards) you will have the opportunity to bid on none other than the world famous Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum. So get your galleons in order."

When Hermione finished speaking, the witches had been the ones who were making the noise while the wizards were calling out for a witch celebrity to bid on. Hermione cheeked to the room at large. "We'll have a witch celebrity next go round boys. Start saving up," before stepping away from the microphone.

Astoria came forward as Hermione stepped back. She had to wait five full minutes before the room calmed down. "Are there any questions?"

Ron Weasley shouted out. "Is there any way I can be sure of getting Hermione?"

Although Hermione knew Ron was being a prat, she turned brick red anyway. After their romantic relationship deteriorated due to bad behavior on Ron's part, their friendship wasn't long behind. She and Ron could barely stand each other anymore.

In all seriousness, Astoria answered Ron's question. "No. The only sure way is to have the winning bid."

Draco rolled his eyes. He was annoyed with Weasley because the stupid ginger git had cheated on Granger when he had her. All that aside. He probably didn't have enough galleons to bid on her anyway.

Hermione and Astoria thanked everyone for coming as they called out. "Good luck. We'll see you on Saturday."

/*/

The Tuesday before the auction Draco and Hermione ran into each other at The Leaky. Draco jokingly asked. "So. Will you be bidding on me then Granger?"

Hermione laughed as she replied. "Not even in you wildest dreams Malfoy." Then she leaned in to cheek. "You wouldn't want a witch whose mouth is too big to handle your dick. Would you?"

Hermione had laughed out loud as she walked away.

Draco was mortified. He was even more mortified because Blaise who was with him heard the entire conversation and was laughing as loudly as Hermione.

"I'll be bidding on Granger." Blaise offered with a smirk. "You've got me curious as to how much dick her mouth can hold."

Draco had stomped off in a rage.

Pitiful git thought Blaise. Granger has gotten into his head. He wants to get in her knickers in the worst way, but he's Draco fucking Malfoy who won't admit anything until he's slapped upside the head with it. Bloody baby.

/*/

For the rest of the week, wizards (and witches) were betting on who would go for the highest amount of galleons. The favorites were Viktor Krum. Of course. Then Harry. Then Hermione. Then Draco. Then it became a three way draw among Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Astoria Greengrass. Blaise, Theo and Padma Patil rounded out the top ten. By Friday night almost everyone knew who they wanted to bid on.

Kingsley and the Board of Governors felt certain the auction would make more than enough to cover the costs of finding suitable homes for every single beast and creature in the Forbidden Forest twice over.

/*/

Finally. The night of the auction arrived. The Daily Prophet had reporters and photographers all over the place. Following the event, the Daily Prophet was scheduled to publish an article covering the fashions worn that night. Considering there would be outfits from France, Italy and even the US. The article promised to be a big one.

Viktor Krum who would surely be front and center of the fashion article was resplendent in a coal black muggle suit, blue button down shirt, blue dragon skin boots and a thin, black tie. He was hands on favorite to go for top galleons. All the witches and wizards looked fantastic and were dressed impeccably. It would be extremely hard for anyone to pick out the most beautiful witch or most handsome wizard.

At the start of the gala Minister Shacklebolt spoke a few words about where the galleons would be going acknowledging how well everything had turned out. Kingsley specifically thanked Hermione and Astoria for their hard work. He had also thanked The Board of Governors who voted to match whatever amount was raised at the auction.

Kingsley had additional comments which left the attendees restless for the auction to begin. Just when the entire room thought Kingsley would go on forever, The Minister gestured for the auction to begin.

The bidding began precisely at 9:30.

First to go on the block was celebrity guest Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker Viktor Krum. It had been decided that Viktor would lead the auction as it wasn't practical to hold him for last and have the witches holding onto their galleons hoping for a shot at him. There were at least 25 witches vying to get in the top bid. Most of the 25 witches dropped out when the bidding went too high. When the auction ended, Viktor had been won by an elegant Italian witch for the unbelievable sum of 2000 galleons. The whole atrium had broken out in whispering and clapping.

Harry went on the block next and caused a bidding war between a Pureblood witch from France and a Pureblood witch from America. When the bidding was all done, Harry had been won by the French witch for the tidy sum of 600 galleons.

Hermione went on the block after Harry to very spirited bidding. There had been a four way war among Viktor Krum, a wizard from the South of France, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. Viktor Krum won handily by bidding 900 galleons leaving Hermione as red as the proverbial beet.

Draco had gone on the block fourth and the bidding had been fierce. The American witch who lost the bid on Harry won easily with her bid of 610 galleons. Draco hadn't been able to contain himself smirking happily at Harry. Surreptitiously Harry gave Draco the two finger salute.

The bids became more reasonable after Draco. The top bid for Ron Weasley had been 250 galleons. The top bid for Astoria Greengrass had been 255 galleons. The top bid for Ginny Weasley had been 260 galleons. The top bid for Blaise had been 290 galleons. The top bid for Theo had been 200 galleons. The top bid for Padma had been 175 galleons. And so it went down the line until the last winning bid had been placed.

After the auction there had been plenty to eat and a variety of music for dancing. Everybody was celebrating in grand style because the fund raising event had been a great success.

Each winning bidder had to dance at least one dance with the witch or wizard they'd won. Most of the winning bidders actually danced the rest of the night with the person they'd won.

Winning bidders had a month to use up their twenty four hours. Winners were allowed to choose how they wanted to use their twenty four hours. The only stipulation was they had to use a minimum of four hours for any encounter. If the hours weren't used up in thirty days, the winners would forfeit whatever time was left as well as the money they had bid.

/*/

The total raised at the Auction Benefit totaled 9000 galleons which would be matched by the Board of Governors. The 18000 galleons was more than enough to relocate the beasts and creatures currently residing in the Forbidden Forest. The Centaurs were the only creatures who could voice their opinions on where they wanted to live. Their unanimous vote had been the uninhabited forest in Ireland where they could live free from the eyes of humans.

After many discussions with the Irish Ministry and several large donations, the creatures and beasts were scheduled to be relocated to their new home.

With the relocation of the creatures to Ireland, most of the Forbidden Forest was to be razed leaving a secure section of forest for the pleasure of future students. By order of The Minister and The Board of Governors, _The Dumbledore-Snape wing of Hogwarts_ which would hold the new Potions and DADA classrooms and labs was scheduled to be built on the razed area.

/*/

Viktor fulfilled his auction requirement with the elegant Italian witch. Then he came to collect from Hermione. They scheduled four six hour engagements. On their third encounter, Viktor overstepped his bounds with Hermione. There wasn't any fourth date. Hermione and Viktor didn't speak after that. Hermione hadn't bid on anyone. As far as she was concerned, her duty had been done.

Harry fulfilled his auction requirement with the French witch. He must have fulfilled it well as the witch tried very hard to get Harry to come live in France. Harry had declined all invitations. Harry had won the bid for Susan Bones who was very glad to fulfill her requirements. It worked out quite well as Susan and Harry have been dating ever since.

Theo and Astoria fulfilled their auction requirements with their winning bidders. However, Theo found he had a lot more in common with Astoria Greengrass than he realized and asked her out. He finally gave up on Hermione not long after the auction at which time he began dating Astoria in earnest.

Draco fulfilled his auction requirement with the American witch with little to no fanfare. No one knows what happened between them, but Draco never mentioned any of it to anyone. In the privacy of his bedroom, Draco vowed to hex Viktor Krum on sight after he heard what the Quidditch player had tried to do to Hermione.

The wizard from the South of France had given his best effort to the bid, but hadn't won Granger. In reality, the wizard was a Malfoy family friend who had been doing the bidding for Draco.

Shortly after the auction, Draco realized he could continue to fantasize about Granger or he could pluck up the courage to talk to her. Even though he was the dashing Draco Malfoy, it took him three more weeks before he finally approached Hermione. Initially, it was tense when Draco asked if they could talk.

Hermione had snottily questioned. "About what?"

Draco shrugged off Hermione's question and hesitantly replied. "About us. I'd like to ask you out."

Draco's answer left Hermione speechless which gave him time to admit how he felt about her. After Draco said what he had to say, he and Hermione stood there face to face staring at each other until Hermione finally said. "Took you long enough."

Draco let out a huge sigh as it was his turn to be surprised. He reached out to take Hermione's hands in his. "It took me long enough? I didn't hold any hope of walking away from this conversation in one piece. Yet here you stand telling me it took me long enough. It will take me longer to figure you out Granger. I hope you will allow me that time." Shaking his head as he looked into Hermione's beautiful, brown eyes, Draco cheekily remarked. "This conversation could have gone so much worse."

/*/

It was a month later that Draco found out certain things about Hermione's mouth and at the same time showed her something about his. Everything fit perfectly.

Blaise was proud of his mate for finally stepping up even as he remained quietly on the sidelines sniping to himself. "Bloody, foolish git. I told him months ago what he should do."

Even if he could have heard Blaise's remarks, Draco wouldn't have given his mate credit for any of it. He had done it all on his own. Not only was he still standing, but he was still standing with Granger by his side.

And for this story. That is how Dramione began….

The End


End file.
